


The future's in the cards

by Someday44



Series: Guardian spirit [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beauregard & Mollymauk Tealeaf - Freeform, Beauregard & Mollymauk Tealeaf Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Yasha, SPOILER WARNING after episode 26, Tarot Cards, The ever-present turmoil of having a crush on someone, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someday44/pseuds/Someday44
Summary: Beauregard has feelings and doesn't know who to talk to. Then she finds a way to get some advice, with the help of an old friend.[SPOILER WARNING for after episode 26 (campaign 2), be warned! Also lots of swearing by Beau.]





	The future's in the cards

**Author's Note:**

> After my short fic 'Stay with me, darling', @TearfulSolace suggested more fics about Molly's spirit lingering to watch over the Mighty Nein. Here's the Beauregard chapter. Hope you like it!

****  
  
\- Beau -

  
  
  
  
  
Her bag flew across the room and crashed against the wall. It slumped down to the wooden floor next to the bed with a sad thump. _Great_. Even her aim was off today. _Fucking_ _fantastic_. She flipped off her bag with both hands in a futile attempt to relieve some of this inner frustration she was feeling, before crashing face first onto her bed, grumbling incoherently into her pillow.  
  
  
  
Today had been a fucking _disaster_. Everyone was annoying and there was swirling spiral of _doom_ in her chest. She had been walking around with this sinking feeling for a while, but it was so frustrating to not be able to give words to describe the inner turmoil she was feeling. Whenever she opened her mouth and tried to voice it, it was like something cut off her vocabulary and ability to string words together. Usually she just ended up punching a wall and storming off.  
  
  
  
She tried talking to Fjord once. But she didn't think he really understood what she was trying to say at the time. So she left before she could embarrass herself further. There was no way she'd tell Jester. _EVER_. Or Nott. Caleb had too many secrets of his own, she definitely didn't want to talk to him about _any_ of this.  
  
  
  
But _she_ was here again. The object of her affection had returned. Seemingly out of nowhere. She was so _fucking_ _mysterious_. It made something spark in her chest like fireworks. The thought that she could pop up anywhere, at any time, to aid them. To save them with those strong arms of hers.  
  
  
  
Right now she was downstairs, drinking ale with the others of their party. Smiling that adorable soft smile of hers as she watched them. Beau buried her face even deeper into her pillow and let out a muffled cry of frustration. Why couldn't her mind give her a rest and these fluttering feelings in her stomach settle whenever the tall woman was around??  
  
  
  
She needed to vent this. She needed some advice. Someone to peek into her brain and tell her what a fucking idiot she was so she could go on with her life. But who would she tell if it didn't involve any of her party? She frowned angrily and turned to her side, staring a death glare at her crumpled bag on the floor. Some stuff had fallen out. Some ball bearings. Some pocket bacon. And then her eyes fell on a familiar small package.  
  
  
  
Sitting up on the bed, she reached for it and turned it around in her fingers a few times, holding it up to the light. They were Molly's cards. That dick's stupid tarot deck. While the monk never believed any of the crap the tiefling was spewing, the stories they told were surely interesting. And it seemed their customers were always happy with the outcome of their so-called reading.  
  
  
  
"Ah _fuck it_." The monk said aloud. What did she have to lose anyway?  
  
  
  
She pulled her legs up to sit cross-legged on the bed and started shuffling the cards. The fortune teller had always shuffled them with great flair. Making them fly from one hand to the other. Pulling cards from behind people's ears. _The show-off_. She settled for shuffling the cards _the normal way_. She knew one of the cards was missing, being left behind at the place they left them. But that wouldn't matter to the deck right? She had no fucking clue how this worked.  
  
  
  
"Alright, talk to me Molly." She said aloud as she finished shuffling the cards. They felt light and smooth in her hands. How did they do this again? There was this simple one they did in taverns when they didn't have much time. It was three cards right? One for a problem, one for a solution and one for the outcome, right? Or was it past, present and future? _FUCK_. Either way it was three cards, she was quite sure about that.  
  
  
  
Spreading the cards over the blanket, she quickly picked random three cards, trying not to think about it too much.  
  
  
  
"Alright, let's see what you've got, Molly." She said as she turned the first card. That was ' _the problem_ ' or, ' _the past_ ', right?  
  
  
  
A sinister man, dressed up in some colourful weirdo outfit smirked back at her. _'THE FOOL'_ , the bottom of the card read.  
  
  
  
" _FUCK YOU MOLLY_." She cried and threw the card back down on the bed angrily. A heated red glow spread over her cheeks in anger. At the same time she glanced around the room. From all the cards, she had to pick this one. She could almost hear the tiefling snickering somewhere in the shadows. The bastard. It had to be a silly coincidence though.  
  
  
  
"You'd better not screw me over, Tealeaf." She said as she reached for the second card. ' _The present_ ' or ' _the solution_ '. She wasn't sure.  
  
  
  
This time a woman stared back at her. She was beautiful. For a drawing on a card at least. She wore shining armour and sat atop of a white horse. ' _THE STRENGTH_ ', the bottom read.  
  
  
  
The monk stared at the card for a while, contemplating what the card could mean. Did it mean herself? Did it mean Yasha? They were both pretty strong. Did it mean she had to be strong? The knight on the card looked in control, like she knew what she was doing. She had a goal and she was going for it. Not with force, but with confidence.  
  
  
  
Beau bit her thumb as she studied the card, before putting it back down. For the first time in a while her mind wasn't swirling with the turmoil she'd been feeling for the past weeks. She'd never admit it out loud but, strangely these cards were... kind of making sense? She let her eyes gaze across the room once more. These cards weren't magic were they? There was a strange feeling in the room like she was being watched, but that was probably her imagination.  
  
  
  
"Alright Molly, I'm listening." She said, probably, hopefully, to herself, as she reached for the third and final card. ' _The outcome_ ', ' _The future_ '. "If I do this, then what?"  
  
  
  
A happy couple looked up at her. Two figures, fingers intertwined and foreheads touching. They were smiling, clearly happy with each other's closeness.  
  
  
  
' _THE LOVERS_ ' the card read.  
  
  
  
She sighed and bend forward, until her head almost rested on the cards and closed her eyes for a moment. "You're a real dick sometimes, you know that right, Molly?" she said, but her words were met with empty silence. Strangely, she suddenly missed the tiefling's witty voice. She could almost hear that warm chuckle in the background. Lifting back up, she looked at the cards before her once more, lingering on the last two cards. "Thank you though." She couldn't help but feel herself smile a little, but she quickly wiped it from her face.  
  
  
  
Tucking the card neatly back into the pack, she put the stack of cards safely back in her bag. Standing up, she stretched widely  and punched her right hand in her left. The turmoil was gone. Time to get back to enjoying the rest of the evening with the others and to see what the future would bring her.  
  
  
  
_Another satisfied customer._


End file.
